Titans of Midgard (Spinoff PU)
by ColtKit
Summary: At 17, a newly turned Vampire Robin runs away from Gotham, saves an alien princess with jr heroes he's never even heard of, than calls his friends to prove themselves to the League by investigating Camdus. They then leave their mentors to do their own thing, but how long will it last before the League interferes. WARNING: Yaoi, Spanking later, includes Kid Loki & OC


**Title:**

Titans of Midgard

 **Summary:**

At 17, a newly turned Vampire Robin runs away from Gotham, saves an alien princess with jr heroes he's never even heard of, than calls his friends to prove themselves to the League by investigating Camdus. They then leave their mentors to do their own thing, but how long will it last before the League interferes. WARNING: Yaoi Spanking later, includes Kid Loki & OC

 **A/N:**

This story starts out with the Teen Titans storyline but later moves into Young Justice. This fic was inspired by Arkham-Insanity's fan Comic "Teen Titans Insanity: Parental Discretion" which really has nothing to do with Young Justice and was just a spanking Comic but I thought "What would happen after that" and for some reason I thought of Teen Titans beeing as Alternate Universe beginning of Young Justice series. The story will focus on them being on their own for a while then the Justice League getting involved with the kids getting missions from Batman and having Red Tornado as a "Den Mother" well getting training by Black Canary.

###

 **Chapter One**

"I have obtained the required information regarding our latest inconvenience. Some of these individuals you may know better then others. We'll start with the unknowns, second rate junior heroes that have never popped up on our radar before mostly because it was only within the past month that many of them have appeared

"First up is Rachel Roth, code name Raven. she is the entity that emerged from a dimensional rift nearly 12 years ago. Although back then she appeared as nothing more then a 4 year old girl, with some odd coloring, and has been aging appropriately by human standards. She has light gray skin with dark blue hair. She also has some kind of gemstone embedded in the center of her forehead for unknown reasons, but the gem appears to be growing with her. SHIELD left her in an orphanage they have set up for meta humans who they observe closely but she ran away 23 days ago. She picked her up on our radar then and have been observing her for possible recruitment due to her affinity with dark magic. However she seems to have chosen a different path regrettably.

"Next we have Victor Stone, AKA Cyborg. Due to a horrible lab accident over 90 percent of his body was destroyed. Although resent advancements in cybernetics kept the boy on alive it is still largely experimental technology. As such the only way his father could get the boy out of the hospital bed was by volunteering his son for a new defense contract for the company he worked for 'Star Labs'. After people saw what Metallo could do Metropolis hoped to use the technology themselves for a super soldier program. The boy was completely rebuilt with the most advanced state of the art equipment known. Most notably high tech hacking equipment and sonic canons built into his arms. However shortly after the boy was brought online he was somewhat disgruntled. He destroyed the lab and ran away, the Cyborg program later being shut down by SHIELD. He is 17, going on 18, of African descent and was offer a football scholarship before the accident which has since been withdrawn due to rules about metahuman participate in schools. Although considering half of his brain is the most advanced super computer ever built and he can just download an education into his head college seems a bit of a formality in his case.

"Then there is Gerfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy, a mutant adopted by the minor superhero team known as 'Doom Patrol'. Although from our records they only involve him in minor skirmishes. He is currently 13 years old but has been with the Doom Patrol since he was 8. And of course as the pattern demands he recently ran away. His body is covered in a thich layer of green fuzz with a darker shade of green for his hair. He has sharp fangs and pointed ears. He has been reported to being a vegetarian due to being able to transform into any animal, even extinct ones, making him more sensitive to the subject.

"Then of course there is Robin, identity unknown. Arguably the first child sidekicks ever. We have long since confirmed that although Batman himself is a vampire he did not turn his protege. However sitings of the 17 year old show that has changed. He now has much paler skin, lighter yet somehow denser muscles, and most notably fangs. Report indicate Batman has spent the last couple of days looking for Robin in various cities and that he did not turn the boy of his own free will. Over heard conversations suggest the kid stole Batman's blood in order to turn himself before he to ran away

"These previously mentioned individuals individuals all met up in Jump City, although it did not appear to be a planned meeting just bad luck on our parts. There they saved an alien girl from the moon of Tamaran from a life of slavery. The girl's name is Koriand'r Although the children call her "Starfire", presumably because of her ability to shoot green energy out of her hands that look much like flames when the wind catches them and due to her alien nature. She also has super strength and self levitation offering her flight. She has red hair with orange skin and despite having a warrior nature seems very naive in her mannerisms.

"After these children saved her they decided to form a Superhero group of their own. We believe Robin then contacted some of the better known sidekicks, ergo his friends, and decided to lead them on an investigate. We were the unlucky reciprocals of their eagerness"

"Kid Flash, identity unknown, is the sidekick of The Flash with a lesser version of Super speed. Although he is still one of the greater speedsters he is not anywhere near Flash's level.

"Kaldur'ahm, AKA Aqualad, is an alien from the moon of Atlantis and Apprentice to Aquaman, Prince of the moon. Aqualad has powerful water based magic which he combines with shock spells. Like all Atlantians he has dense skin, enhance strength, the ability to breath both on land and underwater, and can communicate with marine life and command them.

"As you are aware the Green Lantern Corp are the inforces of the larger galaxy at hand. They like to think of themselves as the 'Sheriffs' of sectors in space. Although we do not have the technology for long term space travel they like to meddle with us as well. The reason I bring this up is although most Lanterns use some kind of Green energy powered by will we are aware of a few with different types of Power Rings. Enter Kyle Rayner, AKA the Orange Lantern, a 15 year old boy that was somehow chosen by a unique Power Ring powered by avarice. Our Green Lantern Hal Jordan has taken the boy in as his own sidekick. Despite the boy's power coming from greed he seems to be able to focus that into wanting to help others"

"Next we have Olivander Toma, AKA Spotlight . An orphan kidnapped and experimented on by our dear friend Doctor Arthur Light. He served as his Apprentice for a time before the man's Justice League counterpart found and recruited the boy for herself. Like her the child has the ability to bend light to create forcefields, laser blast, turn invisible, create constructs, move objects using light, whatever he can imagine he can do with light. Although he can only do this with some kind of light source. He also has enhanced senses and agility, although not all the way to super human levels are still greatly enhanced. However physically he is no stronger or tougher then an average child he is still hard to hit due to his light bending and agility. As a result of Doctor Light's experiments the boy no longer reasonables a human. He is still humanoid however he has a number of animalistic features. He has the head of a fox with large blue eyes reasonabling an Anime character but largely the coloring of a Dalmatian. He is mostly covered by a short coat of white fur with black spots, except for his tail which is fluffy and nearly pure black with the only white being at the tip like a fox. His left ear perked up like a foxes and his right drooped over itself. His right ear was black where his right was mostly white but covered in little spots. The fur on the top of his head was bright blue and styled short and spiky like a human hair. He is approximately 13 years old although he has had his powers since he was 9"

"Next we have Kid Loki, supposedly the Norse god of mischief. He claims to have died fairly recently, from his perspective as he claims it was hundreds if not thousands of years ago, and was forced to have his mother build him a new body which meant he had to born all over again. Magic user confirm that 'gods' have the ability to just build themselves new bodies when they die and it isn't that uncommon for the parent to do it if the soul is too weak. Our mages saw Loki was an evil tyranny throughout the multiverse until he sacrificed his life to save the family that adopted him who in turn forgave him and resurrected him. Despite being a god Kid Loki isn't all that much more powerful then your average Sorcerer Supreme as his soul is still recovering from his death. He is still however a great threat as for the past thirty years he has been traveling the planet with his brother Thor 'adventuring' and getting in everyone's business. The fact he hasn't aged in all those years and still resembles a 14 year old, along with the insistence from the mages that he really is a god, seems to make his story at least possible.

"Then we have Speedy, Green Arrows sidekick. I believe you are all familiar with the archer?

"Together these kids broke into Camdus and not only freed Projects Kal, AKA the Superboy, but lost us control over the facility and the Genomorphs who have now escaped to an unknown location. However we seem to be just the unlucky bystanders as the sidekicks left their mentors shadows. This could even prove to be beneficial to us in the long term. The Sidekicks have built themselves a tower in Jump City and are operating out of their, reports are even saying the Justice League has agreed not to interfere with them. This could be a good opportunity for our operative and for the Light"

###

 **Far away at Titan Tower in Jump City**

Robin breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, calming peaceful breaths as he ignored the commotion going on around him. Everyone was celebrating the completion of their tower which had taken nearly a month to build. Normally a 500 story building would take a construction crew a year to finish but thanks to the small army of superpowered teenagers it took them no time at all. They relied a lot on Loki for that as he used his magic to build a good chunk of it, although often taking hour long breaks in between ten minutes of work. Normally you'd call that laziness but the fact was Loki did a lot with his magic and it exhausted his body quickly but in those few minutes he got a lot of work done. Then he practically collapsed, panting and sweeting, and needed time to replenish his magic. Everyone contributed to the best of their ability to build the tower which was the size of a city block. They built it on an island that was in a large lake in the center of the city.

The building was shaped like a giant capital 'T'. The top floors in the line part of it were all dedicated to private apartments. Yeah it was like 50 floors and there was no way the Titans would grow so big that they would need that many apartments but Robin thought it would make for a convenient design if each section was used for a specific purpose (labs, training areas, secrety monitors, blah blah blah blah blah). The apartments were absent a kitchen as they agreed they would all eat together in the lounge areas on the bottom floor but they did have an upstarts. The upstairs to each apartment had a large bathroom and five bedrooms they could use for whatever they wanted. The downstairs had a large 'game room' and a large storage area and a living room. Behind each apartment was a 'back yard' of sorts with a tall ceiling so some of the upstairs rooms could look into it. The back wall was one giant window looking outside and the floor was split in to by a fence going down the middle, half of it being an elevated grass area with the other half being made of concrete. The grass area was meant if you got a pet or something so you'd have a place to walk it (given that the apartments were well over a kilometer above ground). In front of the apartment was the hall way with just as tall a ceiling as the upstairs room could see into it through the bedroom windows. All this was a pretty typical style for apartments in a big city, about the average number of rooms with a common layout.

Robin had purchased the island the tower was built on as well as bought all the materials to build it with money from the secret account Batman used to fund himself and the Justice League. He was waiting for the call where Batman would tear his head off for doing it, especially seeing as he bought all his team members the best furniture and whatever the hell else they wanted for their rooms along with twenty spare custom made outfits of their uniforms... he didn't really know why he wanted to piss Batman off so much he just knew that he himself was pissed.

 _ **Xxxxx Flashback xxxxX**_

 _"Shut up!" Robin had yelled baring his new found fangs as they stood on the wreckage of what was once a building._

 _Robin had been through a great deal in the past 48 hours. He'd saved an alien princess from a life of slavery with the help of a group of young heroes all trying to go solo. He somehow formed a group with these kids and called up his friends Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Spotlight , and Loki to help them prove once and for all that they weren't 'sidekicks' anymore. He led them into an investigation of Camdus, an corporate Batman had been suspicious about for a while now. Where they discovered a secret underground base filled with a growing army of genetically engineered monsters and freed a kid with Superman's face, his clone. He'd done all that and saved the Justice League by tearing down this facility meant to destroy them and they were STILL treating them like kids! They were being scolded like stupid little snot nosed children for not calling the League when they clearly didn't need their help._

 _And Batman, fucking Batman, the closest thing Robin had to a dad was LECTURING him in front of everyone. Yes he dragged him off to the side where they couldn't hear but everyone could see him getting a dressing down from his mentor._

 _Robin couldn't take it anymore. He started screaming "I have spent nine years of my life doing EVERYTHING you say with you micromanaging my every FUCKING move" He didn't know why he was acting like this. Everything was just bubbling up to the surface, resentments that he didn't even know he had. Never in all his life had he been this angry. It literally hurt. All he wanted to do was scream and tear the world around him apart. And through all of it the largest thing on his mind was that he was just so HUNGRY! "Well I'm tried of it! I'm tired of YOU!"_

 _Batman stared at Robin a moment before calmly saying "Do you even realize how your acting right now? I spent the last couple of days looking for you and your even worse off then I feared. You can barely hold yourself together"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"What did you think was going to happen? That you could just steal my blood and play Peter Pan the rest of your life. There is a reason I didn't want to turn you. They don't call Vampirism a cure to be dramatic. Just listen to yourself Robin. You aren't even thinking straight"_

 _"Straight enough! I want you to leave me and my team alone! We can take care of ourselves"_

 _Batman narrowed his eyes "And what if I do? What happens when you look at your new herd of friends and start mistaking them for a plate of sandwiches. You can't be anywhere near people right now, which is why I ordered you to stay in the Batcave to begin with"_

 _"I'm fine!"_

 _"Robin you tried to BITE Alfred. If you can't stop yourself from hurting your own family how can you hope-"_

 _"I can manage! Besides what YOU'RE forgetting is I DID stop myself! I can learn to control this on my own! I don't need you! I don't want you! I fucking HATE YOU!" why the hell did he just say that? He loved Batman but right now everything was burning. All he saw was red._

 _Batman stared at his boy a moment before answering before he sighed "You feel it don't you? For a vampire everything is amplified, not just your psychical abilities and senses but your emotions. Your feeling in ways you didn't even know were possible and it's making you highly impulsive. That is exactly why we need to get you home. You're dangerous right now, especially to the people you care about"_

 _Robin tried to calm his breathing, focus in on himself... like Batman taught him. He tried to force his voice to remain even "I'm done living in your shadow. I'm not a child and it's high time you stopped treating me like one"_

 _"You will always be a child now" Batman informed well Robin sneered "Live a thousand years and you will never age a day. You can never grow up"_

 _Robin bared his fangs but calmly expressed "Fuck you, I'm 17 that's grown enough. I can figure out all of this own my own That's what you did after all and you got to stop thinking I'm so much less then you" Batman just started at him "So let me say this one more time. Leave me and my team alone. No Justice League interference, no mentors breathing down our necks, we're ready do things on our own. We proved that here._ _ **I**_ _proved I don't need your help... so stay out of our way"_

 _"Fine..."_

 _Robin blinked, not expecting that... and a little hurt Batman caved in but again not understanding why since this was what he wanted._

 _"I'll talk to the League. I'll let you have your team and we won't interfere, but I'll be watching Robin. The moment you mess up" meaning 'try to eat someone' "I'm dragging you back home. You can spend the next thousand years cursing me because I will never let you out of my sight again... or you can try to be the reasonable boy I know you are and come home now. I'll spend a few months training you on controlling yourself and then you can reunite your team with little League Interference beyond our guidance"_

 _Robin just glared before stating firmly "We don't need your 'guidance' anymore" and turning away, heading for his team._

 _ **Xxxxx End Flashback xxxxX**_

Robin sighed, he thought being a vampire would be so great. It's all he had wanted for years but now he was just so angry. He always felt like he was starving, literally starving, and he had to frequently meditate just to stop himself from biting off his teammates heads... figuratively speaking that time. He could handle this. He could get through this all on his own just like Batman had. He didn't need his mentor anymore. He even convinced the others to leave their own mentors and to live in the tower full time... Although Robin pretended he didn't notice how the others were still calling their mentors frequently just to talk and assure them they were doing well on their own. Kid Flash did get mad at his mentor when the man jokingly asked "So how's the junior heroes summer camp" but it didn't stop him from calling the man the next day. It was summer time when all this was happening and all the heroes at the league were convinced they'd come home when school started again. They obviously hadn't considered the fact Robin was trying to talk them into taking all their classes online or maybe enroll in the local school in their hero personas.

Kid Flsh had recommended they do what Flash does and live in their Hero persona as much as possible. That meant walking around the streets not to 'patrol' but hang out and even get a pizza well in uniform (which required them to carry cash which they got supplied to them in the form of a paycheck from Robin that definitely wasn't an allowance). Kid Flash said that would get the citizens of Jump City used to them and more accepting if they saw them outside a crisis situation. It also made it easier on Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Spotlight , and Starfire since they couldn't exactly blend in very well anyway.

Robin had actually freaked out the local butcher when he went 'grocery shopping' in his Robin persona and made a special order for tubs of blood with various seasonings added. It wasn't that buying blood was so weird as some people use it too cook it was the fact Robin directly confirmed that he was a vampire and needed blood to live. The butcher agreed to do the special orders on the condition that Robin exclusively buy his blood from him as it would look good for his shop.

Robin had been spending a lot of time meditating with Raven in order to get his new vampire impulses under control and Beast Boy 'helped' by making Robin watch a bunch of Vampire horror movies.

Robin gave a slight smirk. It was actually pretty fun to watch those movies and tear apart all the little inaccuracies they got about vampires, especially the whole "Can't go out during the day" nonsense. Who knows how that even got started. True Vampires couldn't spend more then a few hours under direct sunlight or they'd suffer from heatstroke and they sunburned very easily as well but they didn't burst into flames just by walking outside. Vampires were pretty weak against fire as well but then again fire can kill just about anything. Bullets couldn't kill a vampire but they sure hurt like hell. Silver burned pretty bad and then of course there was the classic wooden stake through the heart, who wouldn't that kill honestly? Garlic was fine, thankfully as it was one of Robin's favorite seasonings, and they could eat normal food with no issues. They did need blood to survive but animal blood worked just as well. Vampires did get stronger as they age but it was a slow process. Robin was only a little stronger and faster then a human and that was a result of years of training. Batman on the other hand who had been a vampire for near 50 years was about as strong as an enhanced, not anywhere near all the way up to 'Super strength'.

Robin had learned all this just by watching Batman but still it hadn't really prepared him for the reality. It hurt, being a vampire really hurt. His senses were so heightened he could feel the various microorganisms crawling on his skin. He felt each individual cell of his body. It was so much that he just wanted to collapse on the floor and scream... he could do this. He'd get used to it after a while just like Batman did... he'd get used to this.

He sighed getting off his butt and deciding to join his team at the circular dinning table in the kitchen just behind the couch. They set it up like this so everyone would be together no matter what they were doing.

The younger ones, Beast Boy and Spotlight , were playing a videogame with Cyborg and Loki on the big screen TV well Kid Flash was waiting for someone to die so it could be his turn. Raven was still meditating well facing the window. The nice view of the lake not really doing her any good with her eyes closed. Aqualad was in the kitchen with Starfire, thankfully informing her what was and wasn't digestible by humans. Superboy was just standing off on his own, watching them. True Raven was by herself as well but she was working on clearing her mind so she could focus her powers. It was actually kind of dangerous if she didn't do that given that she messed around with dark magic. Dark Magic wasn't really 'evil' but it could overwhelm you if you didn't pay attention.

"Why isn't anyone just 'Whelmed'?" He went over and asked Superboy who just raised an eyebrow at him "A lot of people say they're 'overwhelmed' about something where many other's claim to be 'Underwhelmed' what's wrong with just being 'Whelmed',"

"I'm... not entirely sure that is a word" Superboy shrugged

"That just makes it worse doesn't it" Robin reasoned standing next to Superboy and leaning against the same wall. Yes Robin was rather tall for his age but Superboy dwarfed him. The boy was like 6'4 where Robin was 6 foot. The guy was as tall as Batman and only a couple inches shorter then Superman.

"I am definitely Whelmed right now" Robin smiled looking around the lounge, at everyone smiling and laughing, focusing himself on that.

"And that's supposed to mean... what exactly?" Superboy grunted

Robin smiled "It's means I'm just fine" not great but okay, everything was going to be completely Whelmed.

###

 **A/N:**

First off I created the OC using the DC Heroes (which is DC Comics official table top game you can buy from Barns and Noble or online) character creation process to make sure that he isn't overpowered. Still haven't gotten a chance to use him in a game yet so I figured I'll throw him in this but he won't overshadow the other characters as this is a story about a team of heroes. They'll all have time to shine.

And as you can probably tell my version of Robin is a mixture of both Teen Titans and Young Justice but older then both. He's very angry as a result of being overwhelmed by his vampire senses and emotions but he is also a very happy, snarky, and playful kind of guy. The snarky playful brat is his real personality but his vampire side makes him act more aggressively and secretive, emotions that were definitely part of his personality before but have been greatly amplified and will be the reason he does things like create the 'Red X' suit. He'll flip flop from extremes because vampirism makes him feel everything more intensely so he could be laughing and giggling with his friends one second then some little thing could happen that will make him snap the next.

As this is a spin-off for my fic " **Justice League of Midgard** " it contains _**SPOILERS**_ for that fic. Midgard has a heavily AU version of the Justice League on a completely different planet from Earth. Midgard is a planet made mostly of water with no continents but many large islands, each there own nation, as well as dozens of moons (several being inhabited). At this point in the story all the islands and moons, although still their own governments, have formed a United Nations of sorts that they all have agreed to answer to and obey. The union is made up of senators, an elected President of the World, and an intelligence agency / military response against alien invasions / Global Police Force called SHIELD. " **Justice League of Midgard** " starts when they're children, moves on to them becoming Heroes, following their individual journeys as heroes before they meet up and form the Justice League, then continues to follow them as they do their best to make the world a better place. It's a heavily AU story, for example Batman and the entire Bat family are vampires.


End file.
